Hyvää ystävänpäivää Head sõbrapäeva
by Patre
Summary: Joillakin mailla ystävänpäiväperinteet ovat hieman erilaisia kuin toisten. Mistä Unkari ja Japani olisivat tienneet, että Suomi ja Viro viettivät vain YSTÄVÄNpäivää?
1. Chapter 1

**Hyvää ystävänpäivää/ ****Head sõbrapäeva**

**Tekijänoikeudet**: Kaikki tarinassa esiintyvät hahmot kuuluvat Hidekaz Himaruyalle.

**Ikäsuositus**: Ihan mikä mielit jos kestät kiroilua.

**Tiivistelmä**: Joillakin mailla ystävänpäiväperinteet ovat hieman erilaisia kuin toisten. Mistä Unkari ja Japani olisivat tienneet, että Suomi ja Viro viettivät vain YSTÄVÄNpäivää?

(Virossa päivä tosin vietetään aika lailla romanttisimmissa merkeissä, mutta ei Virolla oikein ole ketään ja sõbrapäeva tarkoittaa ystävänpäivää, joten otin vähän vapauksia :D Viro on nyt mielummin mukana Suomen perinteessä kuin viettää päivän yksin)

Ja muuten, leikitään sellaista leikkiä, että kaikki puhuvat tässä englantia. Kohdat, jossa puhutaan oikeasti suomea (tai viroa) on kursivoitu.

**Luku 1/2**

Japani asteli kohti senkertaisen maailmankokouksen pitopaikkaa Berliinissä epätavallinen hymy huulillaan. Oli 13. helmikuuta, päivä ennen ystävänpäivää. Ystävänpäivä oli suuri juhlapäivä hänen maassaan, joten hän oli itsekin innoissaan. Ja mikä parasta: hän menisi sinä päivänä salakuvaamaan pareja Unkarin kanssa. Se oli vuoden paras päivä siihen tarkoitukseen. Tänä vuonna he menisivät katsomaan Kanadaa ja Preussia sekä Englantia ja Ranskaa. Heillä ei valitettavasti ollut aikaa muille pareille, päivä oli niin lyhyt. Onneksi tämä tapahtuma toistui joka vuosi ja sitten ensivuonna olisi uusien parien vuoro.

Unkarista puheen ollen, siinä paha missä mainitaan. Unkari seisoi kokousrakennuksen aulassa piiloutuneena paksun pylvään taakse. Japani käveli hänen luokseen ja tervehti kohteliaasti: "Hyvää päivää Unkari." Unkari ei ollut kuullut Japanin lähestymistä ja niin kyseinen naispuolinen maan personifikaatio hätkähti rajusti.

"Hys, Japani," Unkari vastasi vähän vähemmän kohteliaasti ja veti Japanin luokseen, pois muiden näkyvistä. "Salakuuntelen parhaillani Suomen ja Viron keskustelua."

Joku muu maa olisi saattanut paheksua Unkarin toimintaa, mutta Japani vain liittyi seuraan. Olihan hänkin utelias. Mitä Suomen ja Viron keskustelussa oli niin erikoista, että Unkari oli jäänyt salakuuntelemaan heitä?

"…Joten sinä tulet tällä kertaa Helsinkiin?" Suomi kysyi parhaalta ystävältään.

"Niin, olimmehan me viime vuonna minun luonani," vastasi Viro. Suomi hymyili leveästi ystävälleen.

"Huomisesta tulee mahtava päivä," Suomi sanoi ja kiersi käsivartensa ystävänsä harteille ja lähti kävelemään kohti hissejä. "Niin kuin ystävänpäivästä aina tulee, vai mitä _Eesti_?"

"_Onko Viro kirosana? …tana?" _Viro lauloi. Suomi virnisti.

"_Eesti, Eesti, Eesti! Kaipaan sinne perkeleesti,"_ hän lauloi vuorostaan.

"_Soome, Soome - perkele Soome ma tahan sinna saada__,"_ Viro lauloi tällä kertaa omankielistä versiotaan.

"_Eesti, Eesti, Eesti! On my mind!"_

"_Soome,Soome,Soome sinna tahan vaid."_

Molemmat alkoivat nauraa ja niin he astuivat hissiin.

Japani ja Unkari jäivät tuijottamaan kahden ystävyksen perään näiden astuttua hissiin ja ovien sulkeuduttua. He tosin kykenivät yhä kuulemaan heidän naurunsa joka kaikui iloisena ja raikkaana aulan seinissä.

"Luoja… Mitä me juuri kuulimme?" Unkari henkäisi ja valui maahan pylvääseen nojaten. "S-suomi ja Viro viettävät vuoden romanttisimman päivän yhdessä? Entä Ruotsi? Minä luulin, että se on aivan päivänselvää, että Suomi ja Ruotsi viettävät ystävänpäivän yhdessä!"

"Me emme muuten ole koskaan tarkkailleet heidän ystävänpäiväänsä…" Japani tajusi.

"Peru Preussi ja Kanada sekä Englanti ja Ranska, sillä tänä ystävänpäivänä me keskitymme tähän kolmiodraamaan!" Unkari sanoi ja nousi lattialta. Japani nyökkäsi ja niin he suuntasivat kohti kokoushuonetta.

Kokous meni yllättävän rauhallisesti. Kaikki halusivat sen loppuvan nopeasti jotta he pääsisivät jatkamaan ystävänpäivä valmistelujaan. Lisäksi vain harva oikeasti keskittyi, vaan he olivat uppoutuneena ajatuksiinsa siitä mitä huomenna tapahtuisi. Jopa Amerikka oli hiljaa suurimman osan ajasta. Toisaalta, vaikka kaikki meni rauhallisesti, se ei tarkoittanut sitä että he olisivat saaneet jotain aikaan. Japani ja Unkari tuijottivat jatkuvasti Suomen ja Viron suuntaan. Koska pohjoinen kaksikko ei halunnut häiritä muita, he keskustelivat kirjoittamalla. Se myös esti stalkkerikaksikkoa kuulemasta heidän keskusteluaan ja teki myös huulilta lukemisen mahdottomaksi. He kykenivät ainoastaan päättelemään, että Suomi ja Viro keskustelivat jostain hauskasta. Molemmat hymyilivät jatkuvasti ja näyttivät pidättelevän naurua.

"Mitä teillä kahdella on nyt mielessänne?" kysyi Tanska, joka oli tullut Japanin ja Unkarin luo Saksan julistettua kymmenen minuutin tauon. Molemmat laittoivat kasvoilleen "mitä tarkoitat, me olemme täysin viattomia" ilmeen, mutta se ei hämännyt Tanskaa hetkeäkään.

"Älkää viitsikö," Tanska sanoi. "Suomi ja Viro. Mikä heissä nyt on niin erikoista?"

Unkari tajusi, että olisi ihan turhaa lähteä vänkäämään tästä aiheesta.

"Kuulimme, että he aikovat viettää ystävänpäivän yhdessä," hän selitti. Tanskan silmät levisivät hämmästyksestä.

"Mitä?"

"Onko Suomen ja Ruotsin rakkaudessa ollut rakoja viime aikoina?" Unkari kysyi.

"E-ei… Tai no, Suomi periaatteessa vihaa Ruotsia tätä nykyään. Mutta rakastaa myös. Tai jotain…" Tanska vastasi mietteliäästi. "Luulin, että heillä menisi hyvin siitä huolimatta… Suomi ja Viro? Hehän ovat olleet parhaita ystäviä aina."

"Ja nyt kun Suomella ja Ruotsilla menee huonosti, on Viro käyttänyt tilannetta hyödykseen," Unkari mutisi ynnättyään yhden yhdellä.

"Hei, miksi Virosta tehtiin tarinan pahis?" Tanska kysyi.

"Koska en osaa ajatella Suomea pahiksena, hän kuitenkin on joulupukki ja muutenkin niin suloinen ja viaton," vastasi Unkari. Tanska pyöräytti silmiään. Unkari ei selvästi tiennyt Suomesta mitään…

"Huomenna me seuraamme heitä ja yritämme saada tämän sotkun selvitettyä. Suomi ja Ruotsi ovat aina olleet pari. Paitsi silloin kun Venäjä tuli väliin… Mutta eivät HE saa erota!"

"Hei, voinko liittyä seuraan?" Tanska kysyi. Unkari ja Japani katsoivat häntä epäilevästi.

"Osaatko varmasti vakoilun ja salakuuntelun salat? Oletko varma, että osaat pysyä huomaamattomana ja naamioituneena?" Japani tiedusteli. Tanska nyökytteli pontevasti.

"Vannon että osaan."

"No tule sitten. Mutta etkö halua viettää omaa ystävänpäivääsi?" Unkari kysyi.

"Se puoli on hoidossa, älä siitä huoli."

"Ovatko kaikki valmiita jatkamaan?" Saksa kysyi ja pian kokous oli taas käynnissä.

**Luvun 1/2 loppu**

Pieni alustus varsinaiselle ystävänpäiväluvulle joka (toivottavasti) ilmestyy huomenna. ^^

Ja juuuuu, pitäisi olla kirjoittamassa Yhtenäiskoulu Hetaliaa mutta ystävänpäivä tuli väliin. Anteeksi muutenkin että sen kanssa on kestänyt; koeviikko vain onnistui iskemään päälle.


	2. Osa 2

En saanut ystävänpäiväksi… Enkä seuraavaksi päiväksi… Olen niin hidas ja Hetalia on tullut jatkuvasti tielle. Miksi Youtube on niin täynnä kaikkea mahtavaa ;_;

Valmistautukaa kilometrin mittaiseen toiseen lukuun. Oli tähän ihan pakko tunkea SuFin romantiikkaakin mukaan, anteeksi :D

Jos ette ole ficcejäni aiemmin lukenut, Ruotsin sanomat Å:t ovat sitten ihan o-kirjaimia.

**Luku 2/2**

"Kuuleeko agentti Paistinpannu?"

"Kyllä kuuluu agentti Merenneito."

"Miksi helvetissä minun koodinimeni on Merenneito?" Tanska murisi.

"Miksi helvetissä sinä edes käytät koodinimiä?" Unkari kysyi ja laski kiikarit silmiltään. "Ja minä olen ihan tässä vieressäsi, älä leiki kuin meillä olisi radiopuhelimet tai jotain."

"Ihan sama sitten, ajattelin vain että siinä olisi tunnelmaa," Tanska tuhahti ja nojasi seinään jonka takana he olivat kyttäämässä.

Viro oli tosiaan tullut Helsinkiin. Suomi oli ollut vastassa ja he halasivat pitkään. Kyttäysporukka oli tosin saapunut paikalle viime hetkillä. Mistä he olisivat voineet tietää, ettei Viro tullut lentokoneella vaan laivalla? Viro ei halunnut käyttää lentokonetta kun Tallinnan ja Helsingin välissä oli vain 85 kilometriä ja matkaan meni vain hetki. Ja laivalla oli mukavampi matkustaa.

Kuitenkin, he olivat nyt seuranneet kaksikkoa noin 20 minuuttia. Ja kaikki kolme kirosivat Suomen säätä. Siellä oli helvetti soikoon -15 °C! Ja lunta oli ihan kaikkialla.

"Budapestissä olisi ollut noin kaksikymmentä astetta lämpimämpää…" Unkari valitti viitaten omaan pääkaupunkiinsa.

"Samoin," Japani vastasi. "Tämä on varmaankin helpointa sinulle, Tanska. Kuuluthan sinäkin pohjoismaihin."

"Kööpenhaminassa on nyt noin yksi miinusaste," Tanska sanoi. "Kyllä täällä on minustakin hemmetin kylmä… Miksi he eivät voineet mennä Tallinnaan?"

"Itse asiassa tilanne olisi ollut aivan sama sielläkin," Unkari sanoi tarkistettuaan säätiedotteita puhelimestaan. Sillä hetkellä alkoi tuulla kovaa laskien lämpötilaa vielä viidellä asteella. Viro ja Suomi eivät tuntuneet välittävän, mutta heidän seuraajansa ulvahtivat kuin heitä olisi lyöty.

"Pyydän, rukoilen, anon, menkää nyt jonnekin kahvilaan tai jotain!" Unkari henkäisi. Ihme kyllä hänen rukouksiinsa vastattiin ja Viro ja Suomi astuivat paikkaan jonka nimi oli Golden Rax Pizzabuffet.

"Pizzabuffet?" Japani kysyi kohottaen kulmaansa. "En haluaisi mitenkään kritisoida heitä, joten en kritisoi, mutta…"

"Eivät sitten romanttisempaa paikkaa keksineet," Unkari tuhahti.

"Eikö se ole hyvä?" Tanka kysyi. "Emmehän me mitään romanttista toivoneetkaan."

"Silti… On muuten hienoa että useimmilla paikoilla on englanninkieliset nimet." Unkari sanoi.

"Jep, ja kun kaikki on vielä myös ruotsiksi, minä ymmärrän jotain siitäkin," Tanska mainitsi.

"Sehän on hauska, mutta nyt ei jäädä puhumaan siitä, vaan nyt seuratkaa Viroa ja Suomea!" Unkari sanoi ja astui sisään.

"Sinä aloitit…" Tanska mutisi mutta seurasi kiltisti.

...

"Nyt kun olemme viimein istuneet alas, _hyvää ystävänpäivää _Eduard," Suomi sanoi ja kaivoi olkalaukustaan ystävänpäiväkortin Virolle. Lisäksi hän otti pienen valokuvakansion ja ojensi senkin ystävälleen. Viro avasi kansion. Se oli täynnä kuvia heistä kahdesta viimeisen vuoden varrelta. Kuvia festivaaleilta joissa he olivat käyneet ja muilta hetkiltä, jotka he olivat viettäneet yhdessä. Viro hymyili kuville, jotka useimmat olivat hölmöjä. Varsinkin kuvat Utan Byxor Festivaaleilta **[1]** saivat hänet nauramaan.

"Meidän on pakko mennä sinne taas ensivuonna," Viro sanoi. "Kiitos paljon," hän lisäsi ja laski kansion kaivaakseen vastalahjoja omasta laukustaan. "Minun lahjani ei ole niin upea kuin sinun, mutta ole hyvä_, head sõbrapäeva_!" Viro sanoi, ja ojensi Suomelle kortin ja avaimenperän jossa oli kuva heistä kahdesta ja kuvan lisäksi siinä roikkui pieni valkoinen koira, joka näytti Hanatamagolta. Kuvassa molemmilla oli käsi toisen harteilla ja he näyttivät peace-merkkiä kameralle. Lisäksi Viro oli muokannut kuvaan Suomen taustalle suomenlipun ja vironlipun omalle taustalleen. Ja reunassa luki "Friends Forever".

"Kiitos Ees… Eduard," Suomi sanoi hymyillen ja kiinnitti avaimenperän kännykkäänsä. (Kun he olivat julkisilla paikoilla, tuli heidän käyttää ihmisnimiään. Olisihan se epäilyttävää kutsua toista nimellä Viro, Saksa, Englanti yms.) "Pelkäsin jo, että minun lahjani oli liian neitimäinen, mutta onneksi sinunkaan lahjasi ei ole miehekkäimmästä päästä."

Viro virnisti ja löi Suomea leikillään olkapäähän. "Kiitos vain. Mutta en välitä, vaikka lahjani vähän neitimäinen onkin, sillä sinä olet tärkeä ystävä."

"Niin sinäkin," Suomi sanoi ja halasi ystäväänsä ties monettako kertaa tänään. He nauroivat ja alkoivat viimein syödä.

…

"…Näittekö? NÄITTEKÖ!" Unkari ulvahti ja laski kiikarinsa jälleen alas. Hän kääntyi seuralaistensa puoleen jotka näyttivät molemmat järkyttyneiltä.

"Olihan se vähän epäilyttävää, että he viettävät ystävänpäivän yhdessä. Mutta en oikeasti uskonut heidän… Luoja, tämä on paljon vakavampaa kuin luulin," Tanska sanoi ja nojasi päätään käsiinsä.

"He antoivat toisilleen ystävänpäiväkortit ja lahjat…" Japani sanoi hiljaisella äänellä.

"Ja millaiset lahjat! Valokuvakansion ja avaimenperän jossa oli heidän kuvansa, jos näin oikein," Unkari sanoi. "Uskomattoman romanttista! Harmi vain ettemme kuulleet mitä he sanoivat…"

"Tämä kaikki on paljon pidemmällä kuin luulin. Kumpikaan ei edes punastele," Japani sanoi.

"Aivan, jos suhde olisi ollut uusi, molemmat olisivat punastelleet," Unkari myönsi. "Monet pidemmänkin aikaa pareina olleet olisivat punastuneet."

"Argh… Minä ja Ruotsi emme ole parhaissa väleissä, mutta minusta tuntuu silti pahalta nähdä hänen poikaystävänsä pettävän häntä…" Tanska mutisi pää yhä käsiin haudattuna. "En olisi Suomesta uskonut… Vaikka olisi minun kai jotain pitänyt arvata silloin kun olimme juomassa ja Suomi avautui ajatuksistaan Ruotsia kohtaan…"

"Mitä hän sanoi?" Unkari kysyi. Heillä oli nyt aikaa muulle keskustelulle kun Viro ja Suomi vain keskittyivät syömiseen.

"Hmm… Se oli aika rumaa tekstiä. Mutta se meni jotenkin näin:"

"_Perhanan Ruotsi! Pitääkö hänen olla aina parempi kaikessa!" Suomi mongersi juotuaan varsin kohtuullisen määrän vodkaa. Tanska kohotti kulmiaan._

"_Aina!" Suomi harjaisi ja osoitti Tanskaa vodkapullolla. "Ihan ensinnäkin hän tuli valtaamaan maani ja ajamaan uskontoni lokaan. Ja sitten ei saanut edes suomea puhua perkele! Kaiken piti olla sillä perhanan hienostokielellä, joka kaikenlisäksi kuulostaa älyttömän typerältä! Ja oli niin hienostokansaa muutenkin. Minä hänen sotansakin sodin ja sitten kun minä olen pulassa Venäjän kanssa hän vain ojentaa minut Venäjälle eikä auta! Joitain vapaaehtoisia tuli, mutta kuitenkin. Eikä vieläkään olla päästy siitä ruotsista eroon, pakko on sitä vieläkin opiskella. Siellä niin suomalaiset lapset kouluissa istuu ja ruotsia opiskelevat jumalauta! On niin paljon parempia ihmisiä muutenkin että… Iloisia ja pitkäikäisempiä ja asiat muutenkin paremmin blaa blaa blaa. JA NYT NE MENIVÄT JA VOITTIVAT TAAS JÄÄKIEKOSSAKIN PERKELE!"_

_Sitten Suomi vain inisi jotain kääntämiskelvotonta naama baaritiskillä ja Tanska käytti tilaisuutta hyväkseen takavarikoidakseen puukon, jonka oli Suomella nähnyt. Ties mitä suomalaismies saisi sillä aikaan tuossa tilassa. _

"Mutta hän myöhemmin sanoi, että se ei ollut hänen mielipiteensä, vaan hänen kansansa mielipiteitä jotka saivat hänestä aina välillä vallan. Ja että minun pitäisi unohtaa koko juttu," Tanska lopetti kertomuksensa.

"Huh, eli Suomi kantaa tällaista vihaa ruotsia kohtaan?" Unkari henkäisi. "Ei varmaan tarvinnut paljoa miettiä hänen pettämistään."

"Silti, tekisikö tuntemamme Suomi näin?" Japani sanoi ja laski kameraansa jolla oli ottanut lähes jatkuvasti kuvia.

"Nyt kun ajattelen, niin muistatteko Suomen reaktion, kun Newsweek julisti hänet maailman parhaaksi maaksi?" Unkari sanoi.

"_Suomi!" Amerikka huusi juostessaan kyseistä pohjoismaata kohti. "Et kyllä usko, mutta sinut on julistettu maailman parhaaksi maaksi!"_

_Suomi katsahti Amerikkaa ja yritti löytää hänen kasvoiltaan merkkejä siitä, että tämä oli joku vitsi. Hän, paras maa? Masentunut ja alkoholisoitunut kylmä Suomiko?_

"_Tosi hauskaa Amerikka…" Suomi mutisi._

"_Ei kun ihan oikeasti! Katso!" Amerikka sanoi ja ojensi Suomelle lehden, jossa asia tosiaan kävi ilmi._

"_M-mitä?" lyhyin pohjoismaa änkytti lukiessaan artikkelia._

"_Wau, hyvä Suomi!" sanoi Suomen viereen tullut Viro. _

"_Hieno juttu," sanoi Tanska joka jatkoi yhä Norjan ja Islannin tökkimistä._

"_Ei tämä voi olla oikein… Minä en missään tapauksessa ole paras maa…" Suomi sanoi ja siirtyi lukemaan muiden maiden sijoituksia. "Hei Sveitsi, sinä olet heti toisena!" _

"_Mitä?" Sveitsi huudahti omalta paikaltaan._

"_Älä ole noin epäuskoinen Suomi, eikö tämä ole hieno asia?" Unkari kysyi nostaen katseensa BL-mangastaan. _

"_No parastahan tässä on, että Ruotsi on vasta kolmantena," Suomi sanoi ja virnisti ilkeästi. Muiden maiden hiljennyttyä tuijottamaan häntä Suomi tajusi sanoneensa sen ääneen. Hän katsahti huolestuneena Ruotsia, joka ilme oli peruslukemilla (=pelottava) eikä näyttänyt olevan kovin yllättynyt Suomen kommentista. Hän oli jo tottunut. Se ei helpottanut Suomen oloa yhtään. Kuka saattoi olla tyytyväisin mielin tajuttuaan, että rakkauden kohde oli jo niin tottunut ilkeisiin kommentteihin, ettei jaksanut enää edes välittää?_

"_Anteeksi Ruotsi, se oli refleks… Vitsi! Se oli vitsi!"_

…

"Mietinkin silloin, että se oli vähän outo vitsi…" Tanska sanoi.

"Miten me emme olleet ennen tajunneet mitään?" Unkari sanoi ja hakkasi päätään pöytään. Sitten he tajusivat Suomen ja Viron lähestyvän, sillä nämä olivat menossa hakemaan lisää ruokaa ja Unkari, Tanska ja Japani istuivat aika lähellä noutopöytää. Yhtäkkiä Suomen puhelin alkoi soida.

Här var det hoppsan hejsan,  
här ska du se på mejsan.  
Kan å kan du gissa,  
kan du gissa vem jag är?

Suomi ojensi lautasensa Virolle ja kaivoi puhelintaan taskustaan.

Vill å vill du veta  
vad en sån som jag kan heta?

"Hauska soittoäänivalinta Berwaldille," Viro kommentoi nähtyään kuka soitti. Ei sillä, ettei hän olisi arvannut muutenkin. Suomi punastui. "Ei tämä ole minun syytäni, olen melko varma että tämä on Tansk… Simonin **[2]** tekosia."

Strunta i att fråga  
för jag säger som det är.

"Haloo? Moi Berwald. Kyllä, kaikki on hyvin… Anteeksi, nyt on vähän paha paikka… Soitan sinulle myöhemmin jooko? Älä välitä siitä… Ei, en ole vihainen… Kiitos, olet rakas… Moi moi," Suomi sanoi ja lopetti puhelun. Hän laittoi puhelimen takaisin taskuunsa ja otti lautasensa Virolta. Sitten he jatkoivat ruokien ottamista ja palasivat pöytäänsä.

…

"Oliko sen laulu "Peppi Pitkätossu"?" Unkari kysyi viitaten Suomen soittoääneen. "Tosi hauskaa Simon."

Tanska hieroi ohimoitaan ärtyneen oloisena. "Se en muuten ollut minä… Suomi käyttää minua tekosyynä…"

Unkari ja Japani molemmat henkäisivät "oh!" tajuttuaan Suomen valehdelleen.

"Vai oikein "olet rakas"?" Unkari tuhahti viitaten puheluun. "Ei voinut puhua, koska sattui viettämään aikaa rakastajansa kanssa."

"Ai nyt Eduard on jo Tinon rakastaja?"

"Jep."

...

"Onko kukaan pannut merkille sitä miten paljon samaa sukupuolta olevia pareja on liikkeellä?" Unkari kysyi heidän palattua kadulle.

"Suomi on paljon avoimempi maa kuin olin luullut," Japani sanoi ja otti kuvan kahdesta tytöstä jotka vaihtoivat ystävänpäiväkortteja.

"Ja tuo on jo kolmas ryhmä jonka olen nähnyt vaihtavan kortteja ja lahjoja…" Tanska sanoi nähtyään neljän tytön halaavan ja tekevän juuri kuten hän oli sanonut. "Luin jostain Suomella olevan pohjoismaiden korkeimmat ryhmäseksitilastot **[3]** mutta tämä menee jo vähän yli."

"Tässä on jotain mätäÄÄÄÄRGH!" Unkari kiljaisi ja osoitti eteenpäin. Siinä jonkin matkaa heidän edessään käveli Ruotsi. Ruotsi tähyili jatkuvasti kaikkialle kuin etsien jotain.

"Ei perhana, hän etsii Suo… Tinoa!" Tanska huudahti.

"Berwald ei saa nähdä heitä yhdessä!" Unkari huudahti. "Pian, harhauttakaa häntä!" Ja niin kaikki kolme juoksivat Ruotsin luokse. Hän ei onneksi näyttänyt vielä huomanneen Viroa ja Suomea jotka ottivat parhaillaan yhteiskuvaa vähän kauempana. Ruotsi huomasi Unkarin porukan saapumisen jo varsin pian, sillä nämä pitivät sellaista mölyä että sitä olisi ollut aika hankala jättää huomiotta.

"Berwald, älä missään nimessä katso taaksesi sinne missä Tino ja Eduard ovat!" huudahti Tanska, kun he olivat viimein Ruotsin luona. Unkari ja Japani tuijottivat seuralaistaan suut auki. Ja totta kai Ruotsi vilkaisi taakseen.

"Berwald, tiedän että tämä näyttää pahalta…!" Unkari aloitti.

"…Ja sitä se myös perhana vie on," Tanska jatkoi. Ruotsi kääntyi takaisin heidän puoleensa näyttäen tavallistakin vihaisemmalta. Unkari ja Japani hätääntyivät.

"Tämä saattaa olla jokin väärinkäsitys…" Japani yritti. Ruotsi nyökkäsi Japanille myöntymisen merkiksi.

"Ihanaa että sinulla on noin vahva usko Tinoon," Unkari sanoi ja risti kätensä kuin rukoukseen.

"Ei ehkä kannattaisi, jos olisit nähnyt mitä ne kaksi tekivät niin huhhuh," Tanska kommentoi. Unkari, Japani ja Ruotsi tuijottivat häntä ärtyneinä.

"Älä kuuntele Simonia! Tämä… Te voitte selvittää tämän!" Unkari ulvahti. "Ehkä Tino tosiaan viettää ystävänpäivää toisen miehen kanssa, mutta…"

"Eliza…" Ruotsi yritti aloittaa.

"…MUTTA te ette saa antaa sen tuhota suhdettanne!"

"Umm… E-eliz…"

"Te ette voi! Te olette yksi harvoista päivänselvistä pareista! Olette aina olleet!" Unkari selitti ja ravisteli Ruotsia kuin yrittäen saada hänet näin vakuuttumaan sanoistaan.

"Tästä voidaan puhua!"

"Aivan, melkein kaikilla on välillä syrjähyppyjä, joten älä ajattele liikaa sitä, että Tino makaa välillä muiden miesten kanssa," Tanska sanoi.

"VOITKO TANSK… SIMON NYT TUKKIA TURPASI!" Unkari raivosi. Hän yritti tässä korjata tilannetta ja Tanska vain pahensi asioita.

"Elizabeta, s'nä…" Ruotsi yritti jälleen.

"Älä kuuntele häntä Berwald! Te olette liian söpö pari eroa…"

Siinä vaiheessa Ruotsi päätti viimein hiljentää Unkarin ja laittoi kätensä tämän suun eteen. Ja koska Ruotsin käsi oli varsin iso, peitti se yli puolet Unkarin kasvoista. Unkari yritti vetää Ruotsin käden pois, mutta epäonnistui ja päätti sitten rauhoittua. Hän katsoi Ruotsia kysyvästi.

"**TE** ålette ymmärt'neet t'män väärin," Ruotsi sanoi. "T'nålla ja Eduard'lla ei åle m'tään suhdetta."

Unkari kohotti kulmiaan.

"Tarkoitatko, että Tino ja Eduard **eivät** makaa yhdessä?" Tanska kysyi.

"EWW!" kuului huudahdus Ruotsin takaa. Suomi ja Viro olivat viimein tulleet paikalle huomattuaan heidät.

"Minä en makaa parhaan ystäväni kanssa!" Suomi sanoi rypistäen kulmiaan.

"Koko ajatus… Eww… Mitä ihmettä teillä on nyt meneillään?" Eduard kysyi ja kohotti lasejaan.

Stalkkerikolmikko vilkuili toisiaan ymmärtämättä enää oikein kukaan, mitä nyt oli tekeillä. Ruotsi päästi Unkarin vapaaksi ja astui askeleen kauemmaksi.

"Teillä kahdella siis ei ole suhdetta?" Unkari kysyi osoittaen vuoronperään Viroa ja Suomea.

"Ei," molemmat sanoivat. "Mistä te sen olette keksineet?"

"Olisiko siitä että te kaksi vietätte ystävänpäivän yhdessä, annatte toisillenne ystävänpäiväkortit ja romanttiset lahjat, halailette toisianne pitkin päivää, käytte yhdessä syömässä, olette salaperäisiä Ruotsin soittaessa, sinä muutenkin vihaat Berwaldia tätä nykyään ja Eduard on käyttänyt tilaasi hyväkseen…"

"Hei, miksi minä olen tarinan pahis?" Eduard kysyi keskeyttäen Tanskan selityksen.

"Alun vielä tajuan, mutta loppua kohden meni vähän kummalliseksi…" Suomi sanoi. "Mistä te ne syyt revitte?"

"Muistatko sen kerran kun oltiin juomassa ja aloit kännipäissäsi valittaa Berwaldista. Siitä miten hän voittaa sinut aina jääkiekossa ja niin edespäin?" Tanska kysyi. Suomen ympärille muodostui kylmä ja tumma aura, joka muistutti Venäjän auraa huomattavissa määrin. Viro ja Ruotsi hätkähtivät.

"Simon!" Viro torui vihaisen näköisenä.

"T'nå..? T'nå, ålen pahåill'ni…"

"Älä ole… Ei ole sinun syysi että joukkueesi on parempi kuin minun…" Suomi vastasi ja tuntui valuvan katukivetysten väliin heidän silmiensä edessä.

"Tino hävisi Berwaldille jääkiekossa juuri eilen…" Eduard kuiskasi hämmentyneelle kolmikolle. "Hän on hieman arka aiheesta…"

Tanska näytti edes vähän katuvalta.

"En siltikään ymmärrä, miksi te kaksi vietätte vuoden romanttisimman päivän kahdestaan romanttisissa merkeissä, jos te ette ole suhteessa," Unkari huomautti.

**~lyhyen selityksen ja paikanvaihdon jälkeen:~**

"YSTÄVÄNpäivä? Siis te vietätte päivää ystävien kunniaksi?" Unkari kysyi vielä kerran.

"Aivan," Suomi sanoi. "Se ei ole meillä romanttinen päivä, kuten muissa maissa."

"Kukapa olisi ajatellut…" Tanska mutisi.

"Olen todella pahoillani tästä väärinkäsityksestä Suomi, Viro" Japani sanoi punastuneena ja pää painuneena. Suomi hymyili tälle rauhoittavasti.

"Se on ihan ymmärrettävää, ei sitä voi tietää kaikkien kulttuurien tapoja," Suomi sanoi ja yritti piristää Japania.

"Etkö sinä nyt kuitenkin olisi voinut viettää sitä Ruotsin kanssa?" Unkari sanoi. "Entä hänen tunteensa, kun hän ei voi viettää tätä romanttista päivää kanssasi?"

"Me olemme päässeet yhteisymmärrykseen," Suomi selitti. "Ruotsi ymmärtää, että haluan pyhittää tämän päivän ystävyydelle enkä romantiikalle." Hän katsahti vielä Ruotsin suuntaan saadakseen vahvistusta. Ruotsi nyökkäsi. Sitten Ruotsi näytti siltä kuin olisi muistanut jotain. Hän napsautti sormiaan ja pian erittäin ruotsalaisen näköinen mies saapui paikalle kantaen kaunista kukkakimppua. Mies ojensi sen Ruotsille ja Ruotsi ojensi sen eteenpäin Suomelle. Suomen hämmennys oli käsinekosketeltavissa.

"Ruotsi, enkö minä juuri sanonut, että en halua tähän päivään romanttisia piirteitä…?" hän kysyi ja kallisti päätään. Ruotsi viittasi korttiin, joka oli kiinnitetty kukkapuskaan. Suomi otti sen käsiinsä ja luki:

"Hyvää nimipäivää?" hän sanoi. "Ah! Aivan, unohdan aina, että nyt on nimipäiväni… Valentino - Tino, pitäisihän se muistaa helposti." Suomi iski itseään otsaan. "Kiitos Ruotsi."

"Nimipäivä?" Unkari kysyi silmät pyöreinä. "Onko nyt sinun nimipäiväsi?"

"Aivan," Suomi vastasi. "Se vain jää usein ystävänpäivän alle."

"Luoja! Ja minä en tiennyt! Aivan valtavasti onnea Tino!" Unkari sanoi ja hyppäsi halaamaan Suomen personifikaatiota.

"Nimipäivä?" Japani ihmetteli.

"Niin, tänäänhän on Tinonpäivä," Viro sanoi. "Onnea minunkin puolestani."

"Eikä minulla ole sinulle mitään lahjaakaan!" Unkari touhotti.

"Se on vain nimipäivä, älä huoli Unkari…"

"Vain nimipäivä? Vain? Se on meillä lähes yhtä suuri juhla kuin syntymäpäivä!" Unkari selitti. Suomi räpäytti silmiään. Niinkö?

"Nyt mennään kaikki YSTÄVÄNpäiväkaraokeen! Minä tarjoan sinulle, Suomi," Unkari ilmoitti ja sai kannatusta idealleen. Muiden noustessa ja lähtiessä Tanskan puhelin alkoi soida.

"Haloo?"

"_Tanska, tämä on sinun tekosiasi vai mitä?"_

"Niin mikä?" Tanska kysyi viattomasti.

"_Tämä on niitä sinun Gaekkebrevejäsi."_

"Oh, Norja, oletko sinä saanut Gaekkebrevin?" Tanska kysyi muka yllättyneenä.

"_Älä viitsi. Sinä olet ainoa maa, jonka tiedän lähettävän ystävänpäivänä nimettömiä runoja," _Norja sanoi toisessa päässä.

"Hahaha, ovelaa. Olet aivan oikeassa! Onneksi olkoon! Tämä tietää sinulle munaa pääsiäisenä **[4]**," Tanska sanoi virnistäen.

"…_Onko sinulla hajuakaan miltä tuo kuulosti, kun tarina on suomeksi?"_

"Mitä?"

"_Unohda."_

"Olet varmasti jo menehtymässä ikävään kun et ole nähnyt minua koko päivänä, vai mitä?"

"_Minä en voisi olla vähemmän kiinnostunut," _Norja sanoi kylmästi.

"Minäkin rakastan sinua, tulen sinne ihan pian!"

"…"

"Norja?"

"_Tee mitä mielit," _Norja sanoi ja sulki puhelimen_._

**_..._**

"Karaoke oli hauskaa," Japani kommentoi.

"Mutta miten ihmeessä me päädyimme lopussa Hop Loppiin?" Suomi kysyi nauraen. Viro virnisti.

"Minulla ei ole hajuakaan, mutta jostain se vain lähti. Oli kyllä ihan älyttömän hauskaa," hän sanoi.

"Harmi, että Tanska lähti, olisin halunnut ampua häntä niillä palloilla," Unkari harmitteli. Ruotsi nyökkäsi.

"Se paikka oli todella suloinen," Japani sanoi käyden läpi kuviaan.

"Ystävänpäivä on muuten ihan pian ohi," Viro sanoi katsottuaan kelloaan. Vain viisi minuuttia puoleen yöhön.

"Hyvää ystävänpäivää vielä viimeisen kerran tänään," Suomi sanoi ja hymyili. He kävelivät satamassa, sillä Eduard lähtisi vielä tämän jälkeen matkustamaan kotiin. Unkari ja Japani olivat päättäneet jäädä Suomeen vielä ainakin pariksi päiväksi.

"Otetaan kaikista loppuyhteiskuva," Viro ehdotti, ja asetti kameraansa ajastimen, asetti sen kauemmaksi heistä ja meni muiden luokse valmiina kuvaan, kun se kymmenen sekunnin sisällä tulisi.

"Sieltä tulee sitten viisi kuvaa aika peräkkäin sen varalta, että ensimmäisillä kerroilla ei onnistu," Viro selitti, ja otti sitten kasvoilleen hymyn. Japani seisoi reunassa, Unkari hänen vieressään, Viro Unkarin vieressä, ja Suomi Viron ja Ruotsin välissä. Kaikki hymyilivät (Ruotsi yritti kyllä parhaansa…) ja salama välkähti ensimmäisen kerran.

Sitten toisen.

Kolmannen.

Neljännen.

Ja juuri ennen viidettä kuvaa Suomi tunsi Ruotsin tarttuneen hänen leukaansa ja tuoneen heidän huulensa yhteen. Ja sitten salama välkähti viimeisen kerran.

Suudelma oli romanttinen ja suloinen, mutta Suomi ei silti ollut kovin iloinen sen jälkeen.

"Me puhuimme tästä Ruotsi…"

"Kellå 'n 'li 12," Ruotsi vastasi. "Sinun ystäv'npäiv'si 'n åhi."

Ja sitten Ruotsi suuteli häntä uudestaan. Unkari ei halunnut pilata tunnelmaa, mutta hänellä oli suuri vaikeuksia pidätellä iloisia vingahduksia jotka yrittivät karata hänen huuliltaan.

"Ja nyt… Glad Alla hjärtans dag," Ruotsi sanoi uuden suudelman loputtua. Suomi katsoi häntä jälleen hämmentyneenä.

"Eikö se juuri loppunut?"

"Se j'tkuu Ruotsissa vielä tunnin verr'n," Ruotsi selitti. Suomi mietti asiaa hetken ja tuli lopulta tulokseen, että mikään ei periaatteessa estänyt häntä viettämästä Ruotsin Alla hjärtans päivää nyt kun hänen ystävänpäivänsä oli ohi. Suomi katsoi rakastettunsa silmiin. Ruotsi oli muuten puheliaampaa kansaa kuin suomalaiset, mutta se ei kumma kyllä tuntunut pätevän heidän personifikaatioonsa. Joten Suomi oli jo monta, monta vuosisataa sitten kehittänyt taidon ymmärtää Ruotsia, vaikka tämä ei sanoisi mitään. Juuri nyt, jos Suomen silmistä lukemistaidot pitivät paikkansa, Ruotsi yritti kysyä häneltä: "Ja tiedätkö miten ystävänpäivää vietetään Ruotsissa?"

Jep, Suomi oli todellakin niin hyvä silmistä lukija.

"Te annatte kukkia, kortteja ja herkkuja rakkaillenne?" Suomi arveli. Niinhän se tuntui menevän melkein kaikissa muissa maissa. Ruotsi nyökkäsi ja ojensi Suomelle kauniin ystävänpäiväkortin. Suomi otti sen vastaan ja katseli sitä tarkkaan. Se oli käsintehty. Ruotsi olikin erityisen taitava kädentöissä. Suomi hymyili tutkiessaan korttia joka oli varsin yksinkertainen, mutta arvokkaan näköinen ja kaunis. Ruotsi ei ollut kirjoittanut siihen tavallista ystävänpäivätervehdystä, vaan ainut teksti koko kortissa oli: "Rakastan sinua". Suomi punastui hieman, melkein samansävyiseksi kuin ruusut, jotka Ruotsi hänelle ojensi pian kortin jälkeen. Suomi otti nekin vastaan vaikka vähän ihmetellen sitä, mistä ruusut olivat yhtäkkiä tulleet. Hän ei ollut nähnyt niitä Ruotsilla aikaisemmin. Odotettuaan vähän aikaa Suomi tuli tulokseen, että Ruotsi ei enää maagisesti saanut mitään herkkuja ilmestymään. Ja se oli oikein hyvä. Suomi nimittäin…

Mikä tuo ääni oli?

Suomi kääntyi katsomaan piipittävän äänen suuntaan ja näki Ikean rekan peruuttelevan heitä kohti. Hän kääntyi jälleen Ruotsin puoleen katsoakseen tätä kysyvästi. Ruotsi näytti melkein ilkikuriselta ja Suomen epäilykset heräsivät heti.

"Mitä tämä on? Miksi sinä naurat?" hän kysyi ja katsoi vuorotellen rekkaa ja Ruotsia.

"Naurat?" Unkari kysyi Virolta ja Japanilta. He olivat siirtyneet vähän kauemmaksi antaakseen kaksikolle rauhan, mutta Unkari oli aika varma, että vaikka hän kuinka läheltä tutkisi Ruotsin kasvoja, hän ei tulisi löytämään niistä nauramisen merkkejä.

"Älä välitä, ei noiden kahden kommunikoinnista saa selvää kukaan muukaan," Viro sanoi lohduttavasti.

"Et ole tosissasi," Suomi henkäisi.

"Ålen m'nä."

"Ruotsi, minä olen dieetillä!" Suomi parkaisi ja tuijotti rekkaa, joka oli ilmeisesti täynnä herkkuja hänelle.

"Älä åle."

Suomi otti parhaimman murjottamisilmeensä ja sanoi: "Mutta minä olen liian…" ja tuli hiljennetyksi huulilleen painetun Ruotsille kuuluvan etusormen toimesta. Suomi jatkoi murjottamista. Ruotsi suukotti hänen nenäänsä. Lyhyempi maa katsoi toista jälleen silmiin yrittäen ymmärtää tätä.

"Sinä olet täydellinen ilman sitä dieettiäkin," sanoivat Ruotsin silmät.

"Tuo nyt on niin klisee, että…"

"Mutta se on totta," silmät sanoivat keskeyttäen Suomen. Suomi huokaisi alistuneena ja kaatui Ruotsin syliin.

"Sinä olet ääliö, tiesitkö sen?"

Ruotsin oli tällä kertaa pakko puhua, sillä Suomi oli haudannut kasvonsa hänen rintakehäänsä.

"Tied'n. Kuulen sitä n'kyään us'n."

"Mutta nyt ihan vain leikillään."

"Tied'n."

"…Anteeksi, minäkin rakastan sinua."

"Mennään syömään jonnekk'n," Ruotsi sanoi.

"Maha kasvaa," Suomi protestoi.

"M'nä pid'n mahastasi."

Keskustelun aikana Suomi ja Ruotsi olivat jo alkaneet kävellä poispäin lainkaan välittämättä ja muistamatta kolmea muuta maata. Saatikka rekkakuskia, joka ei tiennyt mitä tehdä nyt.

"Me emme taida majoittua ainakaan Suomen luokse tänä yönä," Unkari sanoi Japanille, joka nyökkäsi. Sitten hän todella tajusi Viron seisovan vielä heidän vieressään. "Eikö sinulla ollut aika kiire siihen laivaan?"

Viro vilkaisi kelloaan ja murahti. "Ei ole enää..."

"Menetkö seuraavalla laivalla?"

"Juu. Se tosin tulee vasta parin tunnin päästä."

"Sitten mennään kaikki kolme viettämään aika baariin!" Unkari ilmoitti, kietoi kätensä molempien hartioille ja lähti raahaamaan heitä mukanaan.

**Osan 2/2 loppu**

**Epilogi**:

"Suomiii! Sain Eduardilta kopiot kuvista!" Elizabeta hihkui maiden ollessa jälleen maailmankokouksessa. "Tämä viimeinen kuva… En ole nähnyt mitään näin suloista aikoihin! Et arvaa kuinka kauan sain tunkea paperia nenääni ennen kuin sain verenvuodon tyrehtymään. Vaikka se johtuikin mielikuvista siitä, mitä jälkeenpäin tapahtui, ette sattumoisin ottaneet kuvia kun te…"

Suomi katsoi kysyvästi Unkaria joka oli keskeyttänyt puhetulvansa. Ei sillä, että hän haluaisi kuulla lopun tai että hän ei olisi arvannut mitä Unkari yritti kysyä. Hän vain ihmetteli toisen yhtäkkistä hiljentymistä.

Unkari katseli Suomea mietteliäästi. "Jotain sinussa on erilaista…"

Suomi näytti purskahtavan kyyneliin ja peitti kasvonsa käsillään. "Minä tiedän! Minä soin ne! Minä söin ne, ja olen nyt taas lihava!"

"Höpö höpö, etkä ole," Unkari lohdutti maansa myyneen näköistä maata. "Sinä et ole koskaan ollut lihava, etkä ole nytkään."

Suomi vilkaisi Unkaria sormiensa välistä.

"Niinkö?"

"Aivan."

"Jahas, makkarat kasvatettu takaisin," sanoi Suomen taakse ilmaantunut Viro ja kouraisi Suomen mahan käsiinsä.

"Mene pois Viro," Suomi mutisi.

"Oho, nytkö minua sitten kutsutaan ihan virallisella nimellä?" Viro kysyi. "Mitä tapahtui Eestille?"

"En tiedä, söin senkin," Suomi sanoi.

"Kyllä sen näistä läskeistä huomaakin," Viro sanoi ja nipisti Suomen vatsaa.

"Pää kiinni…"

"Totta kai, pullukkaiseni," Viro sanoi.

Suomi hyppäsi ylös tuoliltaan "Eesti perkele" huudon säestämänä ja yritti kuristaa ystävänsä, mutta tämä oli osannut ennakoida niin hyvin, että onnistui väistämään Suomen otteen. Pian he juoksivat ympäri kokoushuonetta Suomen yrittäessä ottaa Viroa kiinni. Vain muutama muu maa jaksoi seurata heidän toimintaansa, sillä verrattuna kokouksien arkeen, tämä ei ollut juuri mitään.

"Parhaat ystävykset on niin helppo erottaa tavallisista ystävistä," sanoi Ranska hymyillen katsellessaan heidän menoaan.

"Taidat olla oikeassa," Unkari sanoi ja kaiveli esiin Viron lähettämien kuvien ensimmäisiä kuvia, joissa olivat vain Suomi ja Viro erilaisissa kuvakulmissa ja hyvin erikoisten ilmeiden kera. Unkari hymyili kuville. Hän rakasti sekaantua muiden maiden romanttisiin suhteisiin, mutta kaipa ystävyyskin oli suloista.

"Aloitamme kokouksen," Saksa ilmoitti.

"Ve~ Mutta Saksa, Suomi ja Viro painivat yhä..."

"Antaa heidän olla…"

**Epilogin loppu~  
**

**[1] **Utan Byxor festivaalien ideana on viettää päivä päällishousuttomana. Tapahtumaa vietetään ainakin Helsingin kaivopuistossa. Ohjelmassa on kaikkea järjetöntä ja hauskaa, kuten jalkapalloa housut nilkoissa. Ihan oikeasti.(…Ajatelkaa Hetalia miittiä näillä festivaaleilla :DDD )

**[2] **Toisin kuin Yhtenäiskoulu Hetaliassa valitsin Tanskan nimeksi Simon (Densen), koska se on yksi Himaruyan antamista nimiehdotuksista. Otin Dannyn toiseen ficciin vain kun en ehdokkaista vielä tiennyt (niitä ei ollut?) ja se muistutti sopivasti Danmarkia.

**[3] **Kiinnostava fakta jonka luin joskus lehdestä :DD Se on vainonnut minua siitä lähtien. Ps: yritin etsiä vahvistuksia netistä. En löytänyt. Ja jos nyt soisitte, menen kirjoittamaan hakukenttääni "Suomi ruoka/eläimet/salmiakki/yms. saadakseni ensimmäiset ehdotukset ryhmäseksitilastoista piiloon.

**[4] **En tiedä kuinka luotettavia lähteeni ovat, mutta tämän mukaan Tanskassa on perinteenä kirjoittaa runo ja lähettää se allekirjoittamatta tytölle josta pitää. Jos tyttö arvaa runon lähettäjän oikein, palkitsee poika hänet pääsiäisenä pääsiäismunalla.

Ah, parhaat ystävät ^^. Jotenkin pidän ajatuksesta, että Suomella on huono itsetunto :D Halusin tunkea tarinaan vielä vähän kaikkea mutta ei vain sopinut mihinkään. Ja miten tämä näin venyi, vaikka yritin yksinkertaisena ja lyhyenä pitää…?

Suomen ja Ruotsin nykyinen suhde on vähän hankala. Suomi nyt piikittelee Ruotsia refleksinomaisesti tarkoittamatta sitä oikeasti.

Toivottavasti kaikilla teillä lukijoilla oli hyvä ystävänpäivä. Onnea ja kiitos jos jaksoitte lukea loppuun asti. Kiitos myös monista suosikkitarinoihin lisäilyistä ^^


End file.
